What if You were My Preference?
by VampireBenAddict
Summary: What if all this Elena/Damon love was just a kind of rebound thing for Damon to forget Caroline? What if he had actually fallen in love with Caroline, the first time he met her? What if he still gets those goose bumps when she takes his name? Does Caroline feel the same for him? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**** I had always been and will be forever a Caroline fan. She is a darling and for me she's the best female character in TVD. She deserves a lot better life, rather than just confusion flying around and so does Damon. Though I'm more in love with Stefan…but WHO DOES NOT LOVE DAMON? :D He is so hot and so irresistible!**

**So I paired both these awesome characters together because they are my favorite couple after Statherine and Steroline. (Oh…and also because I HATE ELENA!)**

**I had always wanted Damon to apologize to Caroline for whatever he did to her and this idea sprung up. **** So dear reader, hope you like my concept and if not please feel free to criticize. The more you review…the better this story gets. **

**Caroline's Life – A Flashback**

Working in the shop had become the sole motto of Caroline Forbes' life nowadays. She seldom went out with her friends, even after several requests from their side. Life was no more a happy event, it was just an unwritten contract with some unwritten rules that she had to follow to keep her mother happy and alive.

Yes, her mother, Dr. Anna Forbes. Being a doctor herself had not been a boon when she had fallen sick with Leukemia, that also at the final stage. Now her mother had only three exact months to take in the pleasures of this world. Only pleasures, that's what Caroline had decided to give her mother for the last three months that she had with her.

Caroline's life had never been a piece of cake. She toiled with several problems in her life, while she transformed into a lady from a small girl. Heartbreaks, fights, betrayal, sex, love…all were a common part of the lives of women, while growing up, but for Care, all these just worsened her life to the limit.

Speaking of limits, she might have crossed each one in every field. Though her mother likes to describe it as her benevolent nature, she thinks of it as nothing but utter foolishness to fall in love with each of the guys who had talked nicely to her. Stefan, the coolest boy in her high school; Matt, the first friend in her college; Alaric, the best friend of Damon…and Damon, when she met _him_, she just broke her own rules!

She always preferred guys who were sweet, caring, understanding and of course, extremely loving. From the time she came to know about love, sex and such things, she had this notion about her to-be-boyfriend, and became kind of allergic to boys who flirt with every girl, are uncaring, rude, self-obsessed and adamant. She had felt the same for every boy of this kind, until she met Damon. He had all the qualities on the 'dislike list' of Caroline, but with that, he had this irresistible, undeniable charming appearance, which he used to fool almost every girl that he met each day. And Caroline had been too vulnerable to be an exception. As she closed the shutter of the shop, all her memories played a slideshow in her mind…

_Caroline's family had come to New York to earn a better living. Her dad's bar in Los Angeles had been destroyed by some local politicians as he had refused to support their business of liquor smuggling. Instead of opening a new bar there, suggesting an action of nonchalance, her father decided to shift to a new place to start afresh._

_Caroline had recently been through a break-up then, with Matt, and she was totally shattered. It was not the first time for her to go through something like this, but the previous one, with Stefan Salvatore, had been somewhat an honest one. Stefan had the guts to come up to her and say it that he wanted them apart. But the case was different with Matt. She had never expected to get such a horrible birthday gift like seeing Matt rambling into a girl's vagina, furiously satisfied, in the same room where she was supposed to get her surprise birthday party!_

Ugghh…the more she imagined that scene in her mind, the more nauseated she felt. Matt had tried to sort things out later but Caroline had decided to block such annoyance for once and ever…

_She sat in the car by the window, leaning backwards, with her eyes closed. Little drops of sadness trickled down her cheeks, trying to soothe them from the pain of the imaginary slap that she had received on her face, when she saw all that. Her mother had always warned her from dating Matt Donovan, but she was so foolishly determined to do that. Every third day there was a quarrel between her and her mother regarding the same fact. And now she had been through the result of being the adamant child._

_The whole journey she had been consoling herself to get her mind in a stable working condition. She was all alone on this mission as her dad was unaware of the facts and her mom was fed up with giving advices that had always been unheard in case of that stupid, inconsiderate Matt Donovan!_

_When they finally stopped in front of a well maintained, superbly furnished bungalow, Caroline's father announced that they had reached the place to start a new and fresh life._

_Caroline looked out of the window, tilting her head to the right. she admired the bungalow and could not believe that this was going to be 'their house'. Was life really taking a positive turn for her?_

_She stepped out of the car, inhaling the fresh air and the scent of some unknown amazingly scented flowers. When she looked around she understood that they were in an area that somewhat seemed like the countryside. The bungalow in front of them was a huge three-storied building, with a garden of flowers surrounding all its sides. There was a path covered with gravels, which probably led to the entrance of the house._

_Mr. Forbes parked the car in the garage, opposite to the house, which must have been kept open for their car to get in, as all the other five beside it was locked. Caroline wondered that how on earth did they become this rich?!_

_The whole Forbes family proceeded towards the entrance of the house, walking on the gravel path, Caroline walking behind her parents. She wanted to take in this moment of 'richness' to the fullest._

_It was a winded path and when they reached the doorstep, Mr. Forbes rang the bell. While Caroline wondered why they had to ring the bell of their own house, a tall lady in the outfit of a maid came out, opening the door._

"_Yes?" she said._

"_We are the Forbes family. Your master must be aware of us. I'm Roger Forbes." Her father replied._

"_Please wait. I'll just confirm with the master." The maid went inside._

_She came back after a moment, with a handsome figure accompanying her from behind. The figure was of a tall, fair, good-looking man in a suit. He seemed so well-toned, smart and alluring that it caused both the Forbes ladies to blush for a minute!_

"_Yes Mr. Forbes," the man spoke in a soft, welcoming voice, "Welcome to New York. As promised, you will be the 50% share holder of my company, and a guest in our house, as long as you don't find one of your own." He smiled as he completed._

_Okay…so all expectations were going in the same way in Care's life…unfulfilled. Here she was thinking that they had become rich enough to afford a paradise like this…when all this was just a kind gesture from her father's new business partner. Oh God! How much more foolish can she be?!_

**A.N.**** That was the end! Please please please do tell me how it was. I'd be waiting for the reviews like a child waits for new toys! :P Seriously…your reviews will make my day and also help in improving the standard of my writing. **

**So please feel free to comment about anything and everything because for me…**

**Reviews = Honest gifts from awesome people **** :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I came to know that Damon is going to be dead by the season finale! :'( This spoiler just broke my heart. **** :( Why Damon?! He absolutely does not deserve this…this is just so cruel :'(**

**Here is the next part…and no matter what I'm always gonna keep him alive in my heart and the stories. Hope you too keep enjoying the presence of Damon in my stories. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I am so happy! :) **

**Flashback – Part Two**

A smile appeared on Care's face when she remembered that _foolish moment_. Her life was so easy at that time. She led her life like a normal teenager. No worries about family responsibility, getting a job or any such thing that _big people_ have to worry about. And now, her life was just a tragic story. She hated to be unhappy!

She locked the shop and walked towards her car, putting the keys of her shop in her pocket. As she started the engine, winding the car keys in the keyhole, thoughts flashed in again…

_The well-mannered, suited gentleman_ _had called his butlers to take their luggage inside. As Caroline entered, the first thing she felt amazed about was how lavishly the whole house had been furnished. Each small area had been carefully decorated with the best possible accessory that would favor it. But none of the accessories lacked the personal touch. It seemed as if the whole family had been involved while choosing each, as all of them had some quality that resembled the personality of all the family members._

_There was a white sofa-cum-bed on the left of the huge fireplace, and the Forbes family had been invited to sit on it. After some formal pleasantries, the maids were instructed to show the rooms, where the Forbes had to stay. Caroline's room was upstairs, and when the maid tried to help her with the luggage, she requested her not to, as she preferred doing her own works herself. She asked the way to her room, and carried her luggage upstairs. She went inside the first room she saw on the left side of the corridor, and kept her luggage on the bed._

_She went towards the window and leaned onto the left side of it. The thoughts about Matt started disturbing her again. She remembered all those lovely evenings spent with him, when he had a surprise for her each time. He took care of her like a child, attending to everything she wanted. Their romance seemed an everlasting one…then what went wrong? Why did such a perfect boyfriend turn out to be such a betrayer?!_

_She was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the washroom door opening behind her. A tall, well-built figure came out of the washroom, in a towel. He had dirty blonde hair, black alluring eyes, a hot body (more because he was in a towel), and a more or less innocent looking face. He walked softly towards Caroline and hugged her from behind saying, "I knew you won't leave me! I knew you'd come back. Oh Bella, I so love you!"_

_Caroline jerked his hands off her waist, pushing him backwards. "What do you think you're up to?" she yelled._

_The handsome figure stood shocked and amazed at her reply. When he regained his senses, he understood what he had committed. He had actually created a weird image of himself in front of a stranger for the first time in his life._

"_I am really sorry, miss. I…I thought you're…sorry, I'm extremely sorry. I really didn't mean to do this." He lowered his head down, closing his eyes in disappointment._

"_Uh…its okay. I guess I believe that you didn't 'mean' to do it." Replied Care._

_The handsome figure still felt awkward and kept on displaying that apologetic look. "It's seriously okay." Caroline repeated herself._

"_Thanks for forgiving me. But…if you don't mind…may I ask who you are?" he asked._

"_Caroline. I'm the daughter of Roger Forbes. We have moved into this house today. You?"_

"_I'm Alaric, Alaric Saltzman. The son of Mr. Steven Saltzman, whose house you've moved into."_

_They shook hands, smiling at each other. "Quite an awkward moment to start with." She blushed. "But I think the maid told me that this was supposed to be my room?" she asked, confused._

"_You're mistaking. Actually there's another room to the right. That's supposed to be yours." He explained._

_Again an embarrassment! Did life have some kind of problem with her being happy?!_

"_I'll take your luggage there." He said and picked up her bags. When they entered the room, Alaric kept her luggage on the floor and said, "Allow me to unpack and arrange things with you. May be that way I could apologize for my actions."_

"_You're still worried about that?" (How can a man be so sweet?!) "I said its okay…by the way, if you don't mind, may I know who this Bella is?" she asked, playfully._

_He blushed and lowered his head. "Uh, she's my girlfriend. Or rather ex-girlfriend, you can say. I thought she had come back to me, her features are quite similar to yours, so…"_

"_Oh, okay, so that's the matter. Its actually okay, but I could use some help in unpacking I guess." She smiled._

_He smiled back and helped her with the unpacking and arranging. After they had finished, a butler came in the room, informing them that lunch was ready and they had been called downstairs. They came down together and sat on the dining table, along with the members of both the families._

"_So, you two have already met each other." Said Mr. Saltzman._

"_Yeah dad. She's a nice girl." He said with a playful smile on his face._

_Caroline blushed. "Same goes for him." She replied._

"_Good. Feel at home Caroline. Don't ever hesitate to ask for anything." Mr. Saltzman assured._

"_Sure Sir." She smiled._

_They were having their lunch, when Mr. Saltzman's phone rang. After he finished his call, he announced, "So the date of the prom party has been confirmed. Why don't you and your family join us for the party, Mr. Forbes?" he said._

"_Oh we'd love to." Replied Mr. Forbes._

_Caroline and Alaric exchanged glances and continued to eat their food. After they finished, both of them went upstairs. Alaric walked with her to her room. Caroline stopped at the door and turned towards him. "What's this prom party all about?" she asked._

"_Oh it's just a yearly event that is organized by my father for all the couples of New York. Since he holds the supreme position in the city, no one skips his invitation. He supports the idea of love marriages as he himself is a part of this tradition. This is his way to celebrate love, you can say." He explained._

"_And…I guess you and Bella used to be a part of it?"_

_He nodded with disappointment. "Yeah but this party is of no use this time. Only couples are allowed to enter."_

"_Don't you think the same applies for me?" she asked, smirking._

_He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. So what's the plan?" he teased._

"_I don't know…may be we can go for a NY tour? What say?" she suggested._

"_I'd love to Caroline." He agreed with a big grin on his face._

**A.N. So that was it. Would be waiting for the 'honest gifts' eagerly. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I'm so happy to get so many responses for this story. And my biggest achievement is that I got favorited by my favorite! Love you so much imaginationismymuse :) **** Thanks to all who have reviewed…love those gifts of yours :)  
**

**And then I get the news….Stefan! :'( :'( :'( Will miss you like anything :'( Stefan just has to come back! :'(**

**Oh and I updated my PenName too. The previous one only half depicted my fanaticism :P **** So VampireAddictForever is now VampireBenAddict :) **** Enjoy the next update :)  
**

**The Incident Better Forgotten**

That trip gave her life the much awaited happiness. She learned to fulfill all her wishes, on her own. She had shared about her past relationships with Alaric and he, just as a good friend, had assured her that she'll get a much better life partner soon. Spending time with Alaric had become one of her favorite hobbies but they hadn't yet been in love with each other. Their relationship was special, definitely, and he was a great friend no doubt, but neither of them had been eager to take their relationship to the next level…at least not right then.

But as luck would have it, Caroline's life was never meant to be peaceful. Something or the other was always up in planning some kind of a _conspiracy_ against her happiness. And then she remembered the heartbreaking incident, which is the only reason why she doesn't really believe in having a perfect relationship with any guy, nowadays.

_Damon was the kind of guy who was absolutely opposite from the ones she preferred. His arrogant, sassy, sarcastic attitude should have repelled Caroline from him…but the case was opposite. She felt attracted towards him each time they met. He was Alaric's best friend, and the kind of knowledge and care they had about each other truly justified that. Alaric had told Caroline that Damon didn't believe in relationships…he thought those are just headaches and a waste of time. But somehow, Caroline just couldn't think of Damon to be like that. He was flirty, no doubt, but he had a certain kind of compassionate nature too. He knew when to care, which words satisfy feelings, and what actually makes a girl happy. Caroline felt that even Damon would fall in love someday…and the girl who would make him do that would be the most special one in the whole world. Deep down some where, Caroline wished that she could be the girl who would be so important in Damon's life. But she refused to wish for it or pray for it…'cause her luck never decided to favor her decisions…and she had had enough of bad times already. Moreover, she knew that Damon was not a relationship person, and she would turn out to be a real fool if she decided to fall for him on the basis of the assumptions that her foolish little mind always made about boys._

_Damon showed the same behavior to Caroline that every other girl received from him. They had met during the NY tour that Alaric had taken Caroline to and had become friends, more or less. And it had been months since then. Recently, Alaric's father had earned a profit of $15 million in his business and had thrown a party at his house. Alaric's friends had also been invited and Damon had been the solely important one. As much as Caroline awaited his presence in the party…most of the ladies in NY had decided to attend 'cause of Damon being a part of it. He had arrived a little late though, making the heart beats race for him. Caroline had been watching him from a distance, observing his ways of behavior with each of the girls. How perfectly he knew about the likes and dislikes of each maiden that he came across. He literally flirted with each one of them in a surprisingly effortless manner. Caroline felt so silly thinking about the perspective she had made about Damon…Alaric was right, Damon can never fall in love with anyone._

_Caroline was bored of seeing him flirt with the damsels and decided to go upstairs to calm her mind down. She just had to get rid of this 'extra caring and understanding' attitude! Just then Damon noticed her and called, "Hey Blondie! Party's not over yet, you know."_

"_And what actually is left of it? Observation of your flirting techniques?" she replied sarcastically._

_Damon smirked. He excused himself from the ladies and came closer to where Caroline stood. He brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, enjoying the instant blush that appeared, and whispered in her ear, "Well, somebody seems jealous."_

_Caroline didn't wanna show the pleasure that she received when he touched her but it was hard to hide. But she decided to let Damon know that she was not like the other girls who went gaga over him…which was also a 'lie'._

"_Jealous? And me? Seriously? Damon, you must be too drunk to utter something like that out of your mouth." She tried to ignore the overwhelming happiness she was feeling inside._

"_Speaking of being drunk…" he shouted, "Heyo all people! What do you think about having a drinking competition? Among me, Alaric and this beautiful Blondie right here?" Finishing, he smirked towards Caroline.  
_

'_Shit'. Thought Caroline. 'Drinking competition'? Like seriously? She knew very well what happens to her when she gets drunk. She blabbers out all that she has in mind and makes a complete fool of herself. No way! She has to control herself from uttering the major truth that she had been hiding nowadays…her feelings for Damon Salvatore._

"_So the only rule that applies to it is that you have to get drunk to prove you're strong." Declared Damon, winking at Caroline. "What if I don't wanna participate?" Caroline tried._

"_You're actually not allowed to do that." shrugged Damon, making Caroline feel even more miserable. Something bad was gonna happen tonight._

_Three of them gathered at the bar and started taking the shots. Alaric and Caroline were down in no time and Damon just didn't seem to get drunk at all. Quite obviously, Damon was the winner and more than rejoicing he was actually frustrated. Because he had been given the responsibility to carry two drunken people up to their rooms…Alaric and Caroline. Caroline was still a little conscious but Alaric was totally out. Somehow, Care and Damon carried him to his room and laid him down on the bed. Next was Caroline. Damon lifted her up in his arms as she was almost in the state of fainting, and carried her to her room. While he laid her down on the bed, she began to murmur something. Damon didn't really feel to care about whatever she was murmuring about…but well, knowing about someone's secrets is always fun, isn't it?! He leaned in closer to Caroline's face to make out what she was saying._

"_Damon you're a good actor." She said. "No wonder! You're really good at pleasing girls but you seem torn from inside. You're not happy with the way in which you live your life. I know…I understand. Let me fix it up for you…Damon I know I can do it." She slowly opened her eyes and blinked for once. She cupped his face and said, "You don't need to pretend that you're okay…you can share what you 'really' feel when I'm around you." She gave a smile._

_Damon seemed surprised to hear all that from her. "What makes you think you're right about me?" he questioned back. "Everything. Why don't you wanna be in a relationship? Tell me?" she replied._

"_Because I think they are boring. You can't enjoy life if you're in one." He released his face from her hands. "Boring topic. Change it or I'm going home." He uttered turning away from Caroline._

"_Have you ever tried being in one?" Caroline was not ready to give up._

"_No. I told you I am not interested."_

"_Just try. For once." She rose up and turned his face towards her. "Just once Damon." She cupped his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. But Damon released himself forcefully, saying, "Caroline please! You don't know what you're doing. You're drunk…just let it go and rest."_

_But Caroline was too determined to not let go. She dragged him by his collar and showered passionate kisses on his lips. This time it was hard for Damon to resist. He kissed back with the same intensity dropping on the bed with her. Caroline opened the buttons on his shirt, revealing his chiseled hot body, while Damon slowly traveled down to her neck, placing soft kisses each time his lips met her smooth skin. He slowly removed her tee, his hands pressing on her breasts compelling Care to moan in pleasure. She reached for Damon's head and twined her fingers through his hair providing the extra arousal in Damon's intentions. Both of them went out of all their clothes, covering themselves with the blanket, while Damon caressed her face, her collar bone, her neck, intimidating a shiver in her spines. His hand traveled down to her hips, digging his nails gently into them, and it made Caroline's chest rise up and she gasped with emotion._

"_Are you still sure Care? I can still stop." He whispered into her ears._

"_No Damon please don't. Let yourself in me…I trust you." She replied with a smile._

_He placed a light kiss on her forehead, and ushered himself on her. Caroline moaned repeatedly with pleasure when she felt his presence in her body and was too much satisfied to think that Damon finally decided to be with her…who knows may be forever…_

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she closed her eyes, leaning back onto her armchair. She had been wrong. Damon hadn't decided to stay with her. The next morning when she had woken up, Damon wasn't there by her side. He was gone, forever. He didn't even leave a note, didn't bother to say why and where he was going. Caroline was left broken and shattered, as always. She was wrong once again; her foolish little mind was not capable of judging men at all. May be she just wasn't meant to be with any one ever.

Years had passed since then and she had moved on with much effort. Though she still cried her eyes out whenever she remembered that incident but Alaric had been a good support. Few months after that night, Alaric had proposed to her, and she had said yes. Not because she loved him though, she had become a little selfish now. She desperately wanted to move on and she needed help and Alaric seemed the one she could trust. She loved Alaric as her best friend but _love in the sense of a boyfriend_ hadn't yet been the feeling. Alaric is still unaware of that night between his best friend and his girlfriend, and Caroline wonders how he would react when he'll come to know about that. Would this incident create differences between her and Alaric? Or Alaric and Damon? Would Damon ever feel the same for her and come back? She can only hope for these questions to be answered some day…


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey all! Stefan's back but now Damon is gone…along with Bonnie. I am really gonna miss them. But anyways, the story must go on, so hoping for them to come back in Season 6, I'd say that here's the next part! No matter they bring him back or not…Damon is always gonna be loved and appreciated by us hotties ;) Coz he totally deserves it! :)  
**

**You Only Deserve To Be Happy Caroline**

'…and I really don't know how I am gonna apologize.'

He closed his diary. He wasn't exactly the 'diary person' but lately, his diary had been the best listener to his thoughts. Thoughts about her. You know people say that life goes on, you should learn to move on and all that crap…its better said than done. People who actually bear the pain know exactly how difficult it becomes to emerge out of it. Giving lectures is easy; doing it practically is the toughest part.

Caroline Forbes, the personification of happiness, loyalty, patience and love. Any one who gets the chance to be her boyfriend would cherish his life for the rest of the eternity. When she was born it was just decided that she should always be kept happy…no other emotion except the synonyms of happiness should embrace her face. But then he…Damon Salvatore…saw her, and may be she just became unfortunate. From the moment Damon entered her life, or more specifically 'just' saw her, her life started to take numerous twists and turns.

She was Stefan's girlfriend; Stefan Salvatore, his baby brother. Nobody actually knew that they were brothers though. Damon never disclosed his last name, and he wasn't even a popular soul to be talked about. Stefan was the oh-so-popular guy in high school at that time. Damon liked it this way. It gave him security. The less he might be known the safer and more successful he might be. So he was just a normal nerdy personality in the school…well at least he tried to maintain that sort of an image. There were some girls who used to drool over him too…but no one was and ever could be like The Caroline Forbes.

She was the daughter of Roger Forbes, one who owned the most lavish bar in Paris, and Dr. Anna Forbes, the best physicist one can ever go to. Being with her was the dream of every guy in school since she was the most popular but the sweetest personality one can ever imagine of. And it was obvious that she had to be dating Stefan. So they were the glamorous love birds and everybody aspired to have a relationship like them. Damon wasn't really interested in all these stuff but who knew Caroline would change his mindset forever?

It was just an accident. A pure accident. Their first meeting…actually the first time Damon _saw_ her was a moment which a normal person would never actually wish for. She and Stefan had been making out in the auditorium green room, when Damon had accidentally entered. He had just seen a glimpse of her when she turned back hearing the door open, till the time he closed it frantically. What an awkward moment right?! But that moment changed his perspective for the lifetime. The direction from the Principal to keep the props in the green room had been the perfect command he obeyed till date. That was the only time when in all those years, he felt proud to be on the staircase just when the Principal was coming down.

His lips curved in a smile. It was magical. It's the only thing that still brings a smile to his face. He saw her move on to her college days, falling in love with Matt. Their relationship soar to new heights with their families knowing about them, even the date of engagement had been fixed. It tore his heart when he came to know about all these things…but all he ever wanted was Caroline to be happy. But Damon never liked Matt. Matt didn't seem the kind of person who would spend his life with only one specific girl; and eventually he was proved right. The day when she caught him having sex with that slut he felt like cutting his throat down and handing him to the dogs! Moreover, it was her birthday! What an asshole! He still gets that adrenaline rush whenever he thinks of that incident; Matt would have to face the consequences if he ever comes in front of him, alone. Yes he knows about all this because he always followed her. She had become his obsession. Without her his breath felt like pollution. You can name him a stalker but for his Caroline, he was ready to be called _anything_!

Not that he didn't try to confess about his love to her. He was going to do that…on the day she left. And once again his profession became the barrier. How could he just go and tell her…would she ever accept him when she comes to know that he was the reason for which they had to shift elsewhere for _safety_?

But Damon just had to make sure she's safe in New York. Yes you guessed right…he followed her there too. But fortunately (or may be unfortunately) her family became the paying guests at Alaric's house. Alaric, his best friend. He was a sweet, sensitive, caring guy – a one woman man, dedicated lover. Totally Caroline's type. So was this the end of their invisible love story?

Damon's eyes glistened with drops of water. He never wanted to hurt Caroline…but…that night…he had just lost control.

During their NY tour, it was the first time when Damon and Caroline formally met. The first thing that Damon wanted to do was kiss her till she felt absolutely comfortable in her arms, till she decided to give him a chance to be with her forever. But his brain took the command from his heart. It would be never possible for Caroline to be happy if she gets on with him…his life is totally opposite of what Caroline deserves. So he had decided to hide his emotions and treat her normally. He knew what kind of boys she liked so he had even tried to be of the opposite type, so she gets repelled. And his plan seemed successful…until…

That night was the worst night in his whole lifetime. Not because he had spent the night in the arms of the girl he loved even more than himself, but because he had to leave her alone. The moment when she was in his arms, surrendering to his kisses, he was on cloud 9. The sweetest soul on earth, the best girl ever possible returned back the love he felt for her all those years. What could have been more mesmerizing than this?! But then she said, "_I trust you._"

When he woke up next morning, Caroline was still fast asleep. The first thing that came to his mind was that she trusts him. She trusts him that he would always keep her happy. But how could he tell her who he really was? That his life was under the risk of being ended any moment? That he was a criminal? That he was someone Caroline would hate to be with? That he was the reason why she had to shift from Paris to New York? That he was among the ones who humiliated her dad for not joining the liquor smuggling business?

So the option he had was to leave before she woke up. He did not have the courage to tell her that he had to leave so he didn't even leave a note. He knew Caroline would hate her after this but he really didn't have any other choice. Caroline was the living representation of happiness, positivism, brightness…how could he simply drag her to his world of utter darkness? He knew she would never be happy and moreover she would also join the circle of people who get constant death threats. What else could he have done than leave her alone?

It had been 7 years since that incident happened and he had called up Alaric to know about her (indirectly of course). Strangely he discovered that Alaric didn't know anything about that night and he was in a relationship with Caroline. So Caroline wanted to forget him?

Tears rolled down his cheeks when he remembered what Alaric had said. "_Hey bro! How are ya? Guess what, I and Caroline have been dating for 4 years now and soon we'll be engaged to each other! Isn't that just superbly awesome?!_"

So she was sure about this relationship. Finally she had thought that she had found her perfect life partner, her decision to get engaged was the proof. So Damon's plan was successful. _Caroline had moved on and was not waiting for him to come back_.

Damon had been busy with his professional cases and one day the daughter of his boss, Elena, had proposed him. He thought if he would ever meet Caroline again, she should not feel guilty that she had moved on when Damon still loved her. So he said yes to Elena and they have been dating for a year now. He still hasn't forgotten Caroline or fallen in love with Elena, but does he really have a choice? He has to keep his feelings under control because all he wants is Caroline to be happy, she truly deserves that.

**A.N. So that was the end! I gave both of their point of views. Please do review and tell me if you like it or not. ^_^**

**Special thanks to MissSalvaforbeson, imaginationismymuse and Jeremy Shane for your continued support. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. So hey guys! ^_^ I am really happy that my story is being liked so much! Seriously your reviews supply me with the extra boost! ^_^ Thank you for appreciating my story…keep loving it and I Love You All who favorited and reviewed! ^_^ Enjoy the next part ^_^**

**Heading To You Again**

"But I don't think I'm ready." Caroline sulked on the couch.

Alaric sighed. He was sitting on the sofa; opposite of Caroline, and this was the third time when he had tried to get Caroline agree on this matter.

"But baby, what's the problem?" he insisted. "Why are you trying to avoid or run away from this? Some or the other day we _are_ gonna get married right?"

"Yeah…but. Listen…all this relationship, marriage and stuff like that, occupy an extra special place in my heart and I wanna enjoy the whole of it _slowly_. That's what I'm concerned about…I don't wanna finish it all in a hurry, you see."

"Hmm." That's all Alaric could say.

Caroline felt bad for him. She still wasn't in love with him but had to say 'yes' to his proposal for engagement…yes, she _had to_ because it was done in public. Alaric had brought a ring with him when they had gone for shopping in a mall.

Before leaving, he had stopped Caroline at the centre of the mall and had knelt before her with the ring in his hand. Cute right? But you know what the main problem here was? _Feelings!_ She didn't feel the same way like Alaric but the proposal was in public and it would have been a disastrous situation for Ric (well at least she had thought so) if she had refused, so she just _had to answer positive_. After all, Ric was her best friend and how could she just break his heart like that? How could she say that she actually had those feelings for…_his_ best friend? And she had been in a relationship with him 'cause she just wanted to move on anyhow? It would have been rude, right?

"Yoo hoo…Care, hey!" A jerk from Ric brought her back to reality. She looked up at him. He was standing right next to her, wondering what has happened to his dear Caroline.

"I've been talking to you from the past two minutes but you didn't even look at me. Where are you lost, sweetie? Look, I'm sorry okay. Its just that my mom…"

"No no no Ric, listen" she interrupted. "I'm not lost any where okay. I know your mom wants us to get married ASAP but…I hope you understood my point too. But still. I'll think about it okay, I promise. For the time being, let's just stick to 'getting engaged', what say?" She stood up, staring at him with her big blue expectant eyes and Alaric just didn't have another choice.

"Okay, as long as you promise to think about it." He smiled and hugged Care. Care hugged him back, letting out a breath, satisfied that the matter has been put to hold for now.

Alaric broke the hug and cupped her face in his hands, saying, "But I hope you're totally ready for our engagement 'cause we've got invites to sent." He teased.

She smiled at him and replied, "Yeah you can be sure about that", placing her hands on his shoulders to assure him.

Alaric placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then touching her forehead with his, he whispered, "I can't wait to see you as my bride."

Caroline hummed and Alaric let go of her face. "I'll see you in the morning, then? Inviting starts from tomorrow." He concluded.

"Hmm okay, good night." Caroline beamed at him. Alaric turned and walked up to the door, opening it to leave when he suddenly stopped mid-way and bent in, saying, "Oh and the first house we're visiting is Damon's, okay?"

"Uh…yeah sure." She tried to smile.

Alaric smiled back and left.

Caroline turned around and exhaled. Seriously, _her luck never favored what she wanted_.

The next morning, the rays of the sun seemed more scorching. She didn't want to wake up but she had to help Alaric out with the invitations. _Invitations. _Oh God! The first house to visit was of Damon.

After seven years, she was gonna meet him. Her heart skipped a beat. What was she gonna say? How was she gonna react? How was she gonna invite Damon to her _engagement _when she, deep down, _loved_ him?

Her cell phone buzzed. She picked it up and noticed Alaric's name on the display. There was a text from him.

_Hey baby! Good morning. Hope you're awake 'cause I'd be coming in an hour to pick you up. We've gotta start early, Damon said he has got some work today. – Ric._

She stared at her phone for two whole minutes, reading _his_ name over and over. Typical Damon. May be some things never change. He is still the ignorant, busy person…who has no time for friends or…?

She closed her eyes and exhaled. No, it was not the time for her to mourn about Damon's _escape _all those years back, but was the time to support her fiancé.

She kept her phone on the side-table and crawled out of the bed. She had just one hour and she had to be quick! She grabbed her towel from the rack and went to her wardrobe. Opening it, she searched for her best collection. Well, she had always had this desire to know how Damon was leading his life. Now that she was actually going to fulfill it…she better be dressed perfectly.

After a whole round of searching, judging, discarding and again repeating the same process, she found the dress which was just perfect. A white tee-shirt, with white jeans, pink leather jacket and a black soft hat to go with it. Yes it might be really simple but when she placed the clothes on herself in front of the mirror…you know the way you try to figure out if that dress would look good on you or not…that way, she concluded that it made her look elegant and that was just the thing she wanted.

Happily, she went inside the washroom and came out after twenty minutes, humming a song, with the towel entwined with her hair. After she got into her dress, she sat in front of the dressing table and began with her make-up. She applied a light layer of face powder, highlighted her eyes with the eyeliner and mascara, and chose a light pink lipstick for her lustrous lips. All in all, she was looking like a smart, modern lady who was perfectly happy about her life. _How ironic_…she thought.

Just then, she heard the door bell ring. "Coming." She shouted from her room and grabbed her black purse, walking towards the main door.

She opened the door, smiling at Alaric, who was standing there with a rose bouquet. So like him. Alaric had been maintaining this custom from the very first day they started dating. Whenever he comes to meet her, irrespective of the reason, he always brings a bouquet of roses for her.

She laughed and said, "You never forget, do you?"

"Never in my whole lifetime." He said in a diplomatic manner and then laughed with her. "C'mon now, we've gotta hurry. I just can't wait to see Damon!" he grinned.

She smiled, saying, "Me too." _Yeah, let's see how that Mr. Perfect is doing without me._ She thought.

They got inside the car, Caroline sitting beside him in the front. He started the engine and tilted his head towards Caroline and said, "So all set, sweetheart?"

"Yes, totally." She showed a little bit of excitement with a short smile, and when he diverted his concentration to the road, she gazed out of the window, watching nature pass by, while she was being driven on the road that led to that moment of her past, the protagonist of that _drama_, that she had always wanted to wipe out of her memories…in vain.

**A.N. So that was it! Hope you liked it ^_^**

**You know some people hate Caroline because they think she's judgmental about the Delena relationship but I'd proudly say I love her! Its hard to trust a person being with whom you've faced fatal consequences and seeing him with her best friend might be the even hard for her to accept. Damon didn't ever apologize too…so its not possible to forget and let go right?**

**Sorry if I've hurt anybody's sentiments but it was just a thought and I wanted to share it with you guys. Keep reading and reviewing! ^_^**


End file.
